Saloon
by Lua
Summary: Lendas são apenas lendas. Temos lendas de samurais, heróis e gênios. Por que não contar uma de ladrões?... Ela está de volta.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Vocês sabem que os personagens pertencem à Rumiko._

_Sim, eu parei com a fanfic "Entre Ladrões" por enquanto. Estou revisando-a e pretendo continuá-la assim que terminar esta..._

_E sim, amo história sobre ladrões._

_Bem vindos ao velho oeste._

**xxxxx**

_Há uma lenda. Não houveram apenas homens procurados. Uma mulher deixou uma marca também. O curioso é que nunca foi pega. Nunca souberam seu nome. Uns a chamavam por Demônio... Outros, a Sombra. Ela foi uma... Vamos ver... Isso! Uma Robin Hood egoísta. Roubava dos ricos e tomava tudo para si. Amiga de índios, inimiga de chefões e coronéis, fez sua marca na história._

_Quer realmente ouvir a história dela?... Digo-lhe. Mas há partes em que não se sabe o que houve ao certo. Estamos no século XIX..._

Entrou no Saloon e se jogou em uma cadeira. Resmungou sentindo dores nas costas. Já não bastava ter viajado por dias e dias, tinha que agüentar uma cadeira tão dura e rústica. Tirou o chapéu escuro da cabeça e suspirou, soltando os longos cabelos negros. Seus olhos violetas percorreram o local. Imundo, vazio e fedendo a mofo. Grande bar.

Olhou para o homem que limpava copos, logo atrás do balcão. Respirando fundo, levantou-se e caminhou até ele. Bateu a mão na madeira velha e sorriu, encarando-o.

"Qual a bebida mais forte que você tem por aqui?" notou o homem abrir um sorriso sádico no rosto.

"Então você é um forasteiro que está tentando ser corajoso?... Beba O Gosto do Demônio. Será que consegue?..." seu sorriso era debochado. Largou o pano e o copo ao lado para esperar a decisão.

"Faça logo então." Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desafiante. Olhou para baixo e encontrou um pequeno tamborete ao lado do balcão. Sentou-se para esperar.

Viu o dono do Saloon fazer diversas misturas. Ele lhe deu as costas e misturou mais ingredientes, terminando logo depois. O viajante recebeu um copo médio cheio de um líquido espesso em tom de sangue escarlate.

"Qual seu nome, viajante?" o dono perguntou, maroto.

"Inuyasha. E você é...?" retribuiu a pergunta, desviando os olhos da bebida ainda intocada.

"Miroku, prazer. Se conseguir beber tudo isso e não cair, será reconhecido por esta cidade pacata como o primeiro corajoso a domá-la." e sentenciando cruzou os braços.

Inuyasha pegou o copo e virou o líquido em um só gole. Sentiu um turbilhão de sensações. Primeiro veio a queimação garganta abaixo. Depois a sensação congelante impregnar a boca. Um leve toque de morango e maçã apareceu e sumiu rapidamente. No fim, sentiu todo seu interior formigar.

Percebeu o tal Miroku rindo. Quando deu por si, estava estatelado no chão empoeirado. Tinha perdido a noção do tempo, de si e do espaço. Ficou sem entender como viera parar ali.

"Achei que você conseguiria... Uma pena." Miroku continuou debochando, apoiado no balcão para olhar o forasteiro caído.

"C-como...?" Inuyasha ouviu-se gaguejar.

"Não criei essa bebida... Foi..." e ouvindo um som na entrada do local, levantou a cabeça. Sorriu como se não visse a pessoa há muito tempo "... Ela".

Inuyasha virou-se de lado, cambaleante, e se sentou. Quando levantou os olhos para ver quem havia chegado seu queixo caiu.

Era uma mulher. Mas não se vestia como as outras. Não usava longos vestidos com armação, bordados ou sombrinhas para se proteger do sol. Vestia uma calça de couro feita sob medida, botas escuras com um leve salto. A blusa vermelha escarlate lembrava a bebida. As mangas iam até o meio do antebraço e os botões reluziam. Ela deixou de abotoar os últimos e um decote leve poderia fazer a cabeça daqueles que não estavam acostumados a ver pele tão macia. Seus cabelos eram longos, escuros, lisos e brilhantes, pareciam até perfumados. Só que não foi tudo isso que chamou a atenção do forasteiro. Sua boca e seus olhos. Seus lábios eram corados, vivos. Davam a impressão de serem maravilhosos... E seus olhos eram... Eram...

"Inuyasha? Você está bem?..." Miroku tirou o viajante de seu transe.

"Quem...?" Inuyasha não entendeu porque sua voz não saía. Como poderia impressioná-la sem falar como um homem sóbrio?

"Apresento-lhe o próprio Demônio..." Miroku sorriu e desviou a atenção para a recém chegada. "Algo novo para contar?".

"Esse aí tentou tomar meu coquetel?... Coitado..." ela sorriu, desviando os olhos do forasteiro caído para o amigo "Miroku, falei com a Sango. Ela disse que não quer nada com um cara como você... Fora isso, alguns roubos e fugas desse xerife metidinho..."

Inuyasha estava começando a conseguir voltar a si. Sentiu a dormência na língua sumir aos poucos, mas não era isso que estava tomando sua atenção. A voz dela era... Reconfortante. Realmente precisaria descobrir quem era ela.

"Mas... Pede pra Sango vir aqui. Realmente gostaria de conversar com ela..." Miroku estava com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, cansado.

"Endoidou, homem? A Sango vai assumir a liderança dos Apaches! Eles odeiam esses novos malucos que vieram 'dominar' o oeste. Estão querendo guerra com os 'brancos'! Ela vai te matar, isso sim." A dama bufou. Não entendia como fizera amizade com um homem tão burro como aquele.

"E como você fala com eles?... Você é tão ou mais branca que qualquer um aqui! Quero falar com ela... Por favor..." Miroku olhava-a, suplicante. Ele sabia que, por mais que ela se fizesse de durona, ela era uma mulher carinhosa.

"... Argh... Não entendo porque eu ainda faço o que você me pede... Tudo bem, falo com ela. Mas não garanto nada." Resmungou, passando a mão no cabelo solto. Desviou os olhos para o forasteiro novamente e o viu de cabeça baixa, meio tonto. "Miroku, faça o coquetel para mim e dê-me um revigorante aí."

Miroku sorriu e entregou um vidrinho para ela. Viu-a se abaixar ao lado do forasteiro e levantar sua cabeça pelo queixo.

"Não tente dar uma de corajoso em lugares como este. Não sabe o quanto as pessoas aqui são traiçoeiras." Sussurrou enquanto passava o vidrinho aberto perto do nariz de Inuyasha. Viu-o arregalar os olhos e espirrar logo depois. Sorriu, levantou-se e devolveu o vidro com líquido para o barman.

"Ainda tem um coração mole, não é?..." sorrindo, entregou a ela do mesmo coquetel que havia feito para Inuyasha.

"Cale a boca." Lançou-lhe um olhar frio e bebeu de um gole seu coquetel. Largou o copo de vidro no balcão e saiu andando sem dar nenhum aviso, do mesmo modo como chegara.

Minutos depois Inuyasha ficou de pé, sóbrio. Precisava colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, entender o que acontecera.

"Qual o nome daquela moça?" o forasteiro encarou o dono do Saloon, sério.

"Aquela MULHER não tem um nome, Inuyasha. Ninguém sabe..." vendo o olhar descrente do homem, suspirou "É verdade. Aqui nas redondezas é conhecida como Demônio. Em outros lugares, Escarlate, Sombra, Rubi. Ela sempre se veste de vermelho... E não é mulher para você" revirou os olhos, percebendo a atração que Inuyasha sentia por ela.

"Por quê?" sentou-se novamente no tamborete, mexendo no chapéu.

"Ela é uma ladra procurada e perigosa. Não viu quando ela comentou que estava tendo problemas com o xerife?... A cabeça dela vale milhões." Miroku voltou a limpar copos com um pano qualquer.

Inuyasha já suspeitava que algo assim envolvesse aquela mulher. No fim, era sempre assim. Ele se apaixonava por aquelas que nunca prestavam. A última fora aquela dançarina de cabaré. Kikyou. A maldita lhe trocara por um milionário...

"E você? O que lhe trouxe até aqui?..." Miroku puxou-o de seus devaneios.

"Estou em busca de uma propriedade. Ouro, riquezas... Uma vida nova." Inuyasha suspirou, colocando o chapéu.

"Isso é ilusão, homem. Não há ouro por estas terras..."

"Ah, existe. A cabeça dela vale milhões, certo? Será minha fonte de renda" e sorrindo, foi-se do Saloon, largando o dono sozinho.

"Um coitado... É perceptível a paixão que ele começou a sentir por ela. Mais um..." largou o copo de lado e ficou olhando a esmo, quando percebeu "Hei ele não me pagou o coquetel!!!" xingou, revirando os olhos.

Haja sorte para eles.

xxxxx

_Primeiro capítulo. Vamos ver a aceitação desta fanfic. O segundo já está sendo escrito, não se preocupem... Deixem sua review e obrigada._

_**Lua**_


	2. Chapter 2

O sol já estava morrendo no horizonte quando ela chegou ao seu destino. Seu cavalo negro estava cansado, mas se negava a parar enquanto ela não ordenasse. Ele não era um animal qualquer, era seu amigo e ela sabia que podia confiar a própria vida a ele.

Alisou o pescoço do amigo e puxou as rédeas levemente. Ele parou em frente ao atual acampamento dos nômades que ela tanto conhecia. As tendas armadas, o cheiro de carne sendo assada, risos de crianças e vozes falando uma língua tão complicada. Era o único lugar em que se sentia em paz.

Desmontou de seu cavalo e, carinhosa, retirou sua cela e as rédeas. Ele estava sempre solto para ir e vir. Segurando os equipamentos em uma das mãos, estendeu a outra para fazer carinho nele.

"Volte mais tarde, querido. Você sabe o quanto preciso de você..." e terminando a frase, deu um passo para trás, libertando-o.

O cavalo relinchou, como se agradecesse e a compreendesse, e se foi. Sumiu no deserto.

"É nessas horas que vejo a menina que sempre conheci..." ouviu uma voz grossa atrás de si.

"Essa menina ainda vive, Lobo. Mas não é ela que perdura." A mulher sorriu, virando-se para contemplar o homem.

Ele era o líder dos Apaches naquela região. Lobo de Areia, seu nome. Gentil, sábio e dono da própria força, sempre seria um líder nato. E era a personificação de um pai para ela. A pele vermelha reluzente no fim do sol, cabelos escuros e longos amarrados em trança. Penas e couros o adornavam. Parecia um deus mortal.

"Vamos, Sango quer falar com você... Dê-me isso aí. Quando seu cavalo Nuvem Negra reaparecer, pegue suas coisas na minha tenda." E ele se foi, levando as coisas dela.

Andou pela tribo, sorrindo e cumprimentando. Entrou em uma tenda simples e riu. Lá estava sua amiga, deitada e olhando entediada para o teto.

"Sango... Ainda assim?" e rindo, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama de couro.

"Boa noite para você também, Escarlate. Papai quer que eu treine alguns atributos para assumir a liderança da tribo... Um desses atributos é a paciência" e suspirando Sango se sentou, cansada.

Escarlate olhou para a amiga. Sango tinha uma pele tão branca quanto a neve, longos cabelos escuros e lisos, olhos castanhos puros e um sorriso carinhoso. Ela não era uma Apache de sangue...

"...Que foi?" Sango percebeu o olhar sério que a outra direcionava para si.

"O passado..." e desviou os olhos para o chão coberto de tapetes feitos à mão.

Sango sabia do que ela falava. E quando Escarlate voltava ao passado ninguém a não ser ela mesma poderia tirá-la de lá.

_Lobo de Areia cavalgava ferido pelo deserto. Seu sangue marcava o caminho percorrido. Seu cavalo ofegava._

_Fora pego numa emboscada. Lutou até matar aqueles homens repugnantes e montou para voltar correndo à aldeia. Sabia que estariam atacando-a. Precisava chegar a tempo..._

_Quando viu o fogo alto, gritou. Desmontou pulando do cavalo sem ligar para a perna esfaqueada. O fogo engolia tudo, dançava alegre enquanto deteriorava tudo aquilo que era a vida de Lobo._

_O homem correu pelas tendas, desesperado. O calor parecia não lhe incomodar, muito menos a chama. Parou de correr quando encontrou a sua tenda, já em pó. Sua mulher... Sua filha... Delas, só restaram os corpos queimados, retorcidos em dor._

_Lobo de Areia gritou em desespero. Ele não suportou a dor e se desfez em lágrimas. Seus olhos se voltaram aos céus. Usando sua voz mudada pelo choro, gritou suplicando misericórdia à Natureza. Não merecia tanta destruição._

_Como em resposta, uma chuva vinda do nada começou e apagou o fogo. Os pingos grossos iam desfazendo a areia, mudando a terra. Logo, um pequeno filete de água se fez na frente do homem. Esse filete escorria até um rio, não muito distante. As lágrimas do homem secaram, entendendo a mensagem._

_Ainda sentindo dor, reergueu-se e acompanhou o filete com passadas lentas e pesadas. Seu sangue escorria, mas parecia ser apenas um detalhe comparado à sua descoberta. Lobo chegou perto do rio calmo. A chuva havia parado no caminho._

_Ele levantou o olhar para as águas e viu boiando dentro de um cesto um pequeno e frágil bebê. Não era como ele. Sua pele era branca, seus olhos eram de cristais. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem novamente pela face e, assim, tomou o bebê nos braços. Seria sua filha..._

"Ouvir sua história da boca do Lobo de Areia ainda me comove. Parece uma lenda, não é?" comentou Escarlate, um tempo depois de relembrá-la.

Sango sorriu e concordou com ela, balançando a cabeça. Seu pai já havia contado a história milhares de vezes... E em todas elas, as duas choravam. Dádiva dos Deuses era o nome que às vezes ouvia da boca dele.

"Sua história é ainda mais..." Sango começou, mas parou.

"... horripilante." Escarlate sorriu e completou. Mas não era o sorriso que a amiga costumava ver. Era um sorriso gelado, mortal. De alguém que parecia ser incapaz de derramar uma lágrima sequer ao relembrar o passado.

**xxxxxx**

Inuyasha saiu sem rumo do Saloon. Olhou para um dos lados e viu casas e casas desertas, nenhuma pessoa para lhe informar... Quando olhou para o olhou lado, quase caiu. Um enorme cavalo cinza praticamente pisoteou o lugar em que estivera segundos atrás.

Levantou os olhos para a pessoa montada e se deparou com um homem encarando-o de volta.

"Forasteiro, você viu uma mulher sair daqui a cavalo, vestida de vermelho?" ouviu-o perguntar, mandão.

Girou os olhos e reparou no homem. Vestia-se como se fosse importante. Seus cabelos longos estavam amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo firme, olhos azuis brilhantes e uma enorme estrela dourada no peito, espetada do lado direito. _Então ele é o xerife?... Nojentinho._ Os pensamentos de Inuyasha não eram nada bons.

"Não, não vi nenhuma. Por quê? Ela fugiu de você?" cutucou, retribuindo o olhar seco.

"Olha só como fala, homem. Ela é uma foragida da lei, procurada e com a cabeça a prêmio. Se a vir, reporte-me ou capture-a. Se estiver ajudando na fuga dela, será preso como comparsa." Ouviu o homem bufar, raivoso.

"Bom, se ela aparecer vou capturá-la e o prêmio será meu. Nada de levá-la para você." Inuyasha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas enquanto tirava a poeira da camisa, como se não desse valor ao xerife.

"Qual seu nome, forasteiro?"

"Inuyasha"

"Pois bem, Inuyasha. Sou o xerife Kouga. Duvido muito que você consiga capturá-la. É muito mais fácil ficar atraído por ela. Cuidado..." e tomando isso como um fim de conversa, Kouga saiu cavalgando deserto afora.

"Feh... Já estou, xerife idiota..." resmungou para o vento. Sabia que não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar apaixonado. Precisava de dinheiro para conseguir uma vida estagnada em uma terra não muito longe, com ouro de preferência.

Seu cavalo estava comportado, amarrado à estaca. Um cavalo comum, marrom. Pegou um pouco de água de dentro da bolsa pendurada nele e uma maçã. Assim que aliviou a sede, entregou a maçã para o cavalo e o desamarrou. Teriam que achar um lugar para ficar ao relento, até arrumar algo para fazer.

Inuyasha foi cavalgando para fora do vilarejo. Não era muito grande. Havia várias casas, algumas imponentes, outras bem simples. Era um lugar pacato. Ele ficou imaginando o que ela roubava... Quando viu.

Separada de tudo havia uma imponente mansão. Parecia ser intocável. Cercada por uma cerca alta de ferro, bloqueava a entrada de qualquer curioso. Tinha um enorme jardim, verde e florido, algo praticamente impossível para um lugar seco e desértico como aquele. Uma estátua renascentista adornava o jardim, junto com uma fonte jorrando água cristalina.

Andando de um canto a outro havia homens vestidos de forma imponente. O xerife parecia um nada perto deles. E Inuyasha soube que eram capangas de quem morava ali. _Seja lá quem for que reine aqui é poderoso, influente e mandão. Vejo a razão dos roubos daquela mulher... Injustiça estampada para todos observarem. _Inuyasha sorriu, pensando. _Qual o nome daquela história infantil?... Robin Hood. Ela me lembra esse ladrão..._

E com o pensamento longe, foi cavalgando para longe do vilarejo. Encontrou o que chamou de 'colina' e uma casa abandonada no topo. Estava em pedaços. Faltava parte do telhado, havia uma tábua arrancada que deixava um buraco na parede da sala, furos, danos por toda a parte.

O cavalo relinchou. Encontrara um pouquinho de grama e um estábulo caído ao lado da casa. Sem esperar pela ordem do dono, saiu trotando para comer, deixando Inuyasha com cara de 'tacho' montado e sem comando.

"Cavalo esfomeado..." desmontou reclamando. Tirou a cela do animal e a colocou no estábulo. Entrou na casa e encontrou tudo organizado, limpo e meio arrumado. _Alguém já esteve aqui..._ Concluiu, quando olhou a cama rústica, encostada no único canto que não tinha furos no telhado ou rachaduras na parede.

Sem se importar se estava invadindo ou não, deitou-se na cama do jeito que estava. Segundos depois já estava sonhando...

_Sabia que havia passado muito tempo. Não entendia porque estava novamente àquele lugar._

_Olhou para os lados, buscando-a. Quando a viu, sentiu o coração palpitar. Lá estava Kikyou, vestida para se mostrar e conquistar. Ele foi mais um que caiu em suas teias. Sabia disso, mas não se importava. Estava apaixonado, queria-a para si. Dia após dia aparecia ali para vê-la dançar, embebedava-se e quando conseguia dinheiro, gastava-o com ela naquela cama fétida._

_Kikyou sorriu, mas não foi para ele. Havia alguém que estava capturando o olhar da dançarina. Inuyasha olhou na mesma direção e o viu. Alto, bem vestido, longos cabelos negros. Seu rosto era puro sadismo, seus olhos eram avermelhados. Parecia o diabo encarnado em um corpo masculino, exalando sedução._

_Imediatamente Inuyasha soube que não poderia competir com ele. Percebeu que o homem era rico e sabia que Kikyou só olhava para o dinheiro. Naquele momento, sentiu o coração se esmagar. Sabia o que aconteceria e, ainda assim, doeu demais quando viu acontecer na sua frente. Kikyou se jogou nos braços dele e se foi, desapareceu..._

_Olhou para a mesa à sua frente, desolado e cansado. Havia um copo escarlate esperando-o. Esticou o braço para pegá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Um braço feminino o impediu..._

"_Inuyasha..." ouviu uma voz doce chamá-lo._

_Virou-se e se deparou com aquela mulher. Ali, usando um longo vestido vermelho e segurando seu braço._

"_Você..." ouviu as palavras saírem de sua boca por conta própria._

"_Inuyasha..." a voz dela era uma seda envolvendo-o..._

Acordou de repente, sentindo uma dor aguda no braço. Abriu os olhos, ofegando. Deslizou o olhar ainda embaçado para o braço e viu uma mão feminina segurando-o. Assustado, sentou-se rapidamente e finalmente notou quem estava sentado na cama, ao seu lado.

"Estava tendo um pesadelo?..." Escarlate sorriu divertida. Ele estava tão apavorado, tadinho...

"...O-o que você está fazendo aqui?... C-como...?" gaguejava, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Este é meu refúgio, seu inútil. Não mandei ir entrando assim sem mais nem menos. Não percebeu que estava habitado?" ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, exaltada.

"Eu não tinha aonde ir... E... Hei, como me acordou? Senti uma dor horrível!" Inuyasha olhou o braço e viu um vergão vermelho no local.

"Unhas, querido..." ela sorriu, cruel.

"Você..." rugindo, partiu para cima dela.

Pega de surpresa, Escarlate não conseguiu se defender. Caiu com Inuyasha sobre si, no chão.

"Seu louco, saia de cima de mim!!!" gritou, ainda aturdida.

Inuyasha ainda não estava completamente sóbrio. Sentia-se preso ao sonho. Kikyou acabara de abandoná-lo e ela, o Demônio, aparecera para lhe consolar. Como não percebera que essa era a mulher perfeita?...

Com a visão embaçada e meio desnorteado ele a prendeu ao chão com o próprio corpo e deslizou o rosto pelo pescoço macio. Não ouvia a raiva dela ou seus protestos. Queria aquela boca para si...

"Homem!!... Acorde!" ela gritou, tentando soltar-se dele.

Mas foi silenciada com um beijo avassalador...

**xxxxxx**

_**x **risada maléfica **x**_

_Como é bom terminar um capítulo em uma cena tão extrema assim... Bem, classifiquei esta fanfic como M. Não sei o que acham de hentai ou cenas mais explícitas. Quem estiver lendo poderia se manifestar opinando se devo ou não colocar e se eu for colocar, qual tipo seria. Um soft, um pesado... Fiquem à vontade._

_Obrigada àqueles que estão lendo e, muitíssimo obrigada, pelas reviews. _

_Um chocolate para __**Melina**__**Lequinha**__**Princesayoukai100**__ e __**Tifa**__! (Tifa fofa, obrigada por me aturar no msn i.i Espero suas fanfics!)._

_Espero-lhes no próximo capítulo!  
_

_**Lua**_


	3. Chapter 3

**X**

_Com a visão embaçada e meio desnorteado, ele a prendeu no chão com o próprio corpo e deslizou o rosto pelo pescoço macio. Não ouvia a raiva dela ou seus protestos. Queria aquela boca para si..._

_"Homem!!... Acorde!" ela gritou, tentando soltar-se dele._

_Mas foi silenciada com um beijo avassalador..._

**X**

Escarlate estava surpresa. Não esperava _esse_ tipo de ataque. Fazia tempo desde o último homem que a tocara e muito menos beijara.

Quando deu por si, já estava retribuindo o beijo e enlaçando-o com braços e pernas. Notou que seus dedos estavam afundados na nuca dele e que mãos masculinas estavam deslizando pela sua cintura. Até que aquela situação não estava assim** tão** ruim...

Inuyasha já estava completamente desperto. Sabia o que estava fazendo, mas não sabia que seria tão... delicioso. Nem mesmo Kikyou mexera tanto com ele como essa mulher. Seu beijo era... magnífico. Suas mãos sabiam como e onde tocar, seu corpo era macio e exalava um cheiro doce e perfumado. Uma mistura de morango e maçã, como no coquetel... Sim, ela estava deixando-o fora de si.

Só quando Escarlate sentiu uma das mãos dele tocar sua pele sob a blusa percebeu o que estava realmente acontecendo. Soltou-o e o empurrou com toda sua força. Inuyasha foi cair metros atrás, em cima da cama. Ele a olhou surpreso tentando entender o que acontecera.

A mulher se levantou e tirou o pó da roupa sem olhá-lo. Arrumou a camisa e começou a sair do aposento...

"Espera!" Inuyasha chamou, pulando da cama e agarrando o braço dela.

Ela apenas olhou da mão que a agarrava para os olhos violetas do homem. Vendo que ela não falaria nada, ele a soltou.

"Seu nome?... Quem realmente é você?... E porque uma reputação como a sua?" As perguntas foram saindo de sua boca. Naquele momento só queria saber sobre ela, só queria-a para si.

"Se nem moradores desta cidade não conhecem meu passado, não será tão fácil conhecê-lo sendo um forasteiro... Amanhã. Fora da minha casa." E sem pronunciar mais uma palavra, ela saiu do lugar.

Inuyasha preferiria um tapa a uma resposta tão fria como aquela. Mas o que queria? Aparecera do nada naquele vilarejo, tentara tomar o tal coquetel, invadira uma propriedade privada e atacara uma mulher. _Ótimo, nada pior pode acontecer..._ E, como se ouvissem seu pensamento, uma tempestade 'brotara' no céu.

Praguejando, Inuyasha correu para a cama. Realmente, ali era o único lugar em que não havia goteiras. Como _ela_ conseguia viver ali?...

"Aliás, como o metidinho do xerife nunca a achou por aqui?..." sussurrou tentando entender a falta de lógica. Só achou uma solução provável "Ele é burro o suficiente para achar que isso aqui está abandonado..." e riu sozinho... Esquecendo-se de que ele mesmo achou que o casebre estaria abandonado.

Mas algo realmente não saía de sua mente. Não, não era algo. Era alguém. Ela, por inteiro. Milhões de perguntas ressoavam na sua cabeça.

"Feh... Já vi que não durmo nesta noite..." resmungou, encolhendo-se no canto.

**xxxxx**

Escarlate encolheu-se ao lado de seu cavalo. Ainda tinha que dividir o espaço com o cavalo daquele homem. Agradeceu por ter arrumado o telhado do estábulo dias atrás. _Passar uma noite de tempestade num estábulo porque tem um homem na minha cama... Só me faltava essa..._ Praguejou, tremendo.

Olhou para o cavalo dele. Marrom e comum. Procurou detalhes... Encontrou saúde e carinho, imperceptíveis àqueles que olham de forma superficial. O cavalo era bem tratado. Sua saúde demonstrava que o animal estava sendo alimentado corretamente, seus olhos brilhantes eram pura vitalidade. Não havia marca de ferimentos ou tortura. _Quem ele é?... O que quer comigo? Meu corpo?... _Dúvidas tomaram sua mente. Ao menos ela sabia que ele não era comum. Pelo visto, bondoso, carinhoso e gentil...

"É..." confirmou os pensamentos. Ouviu Nuvem Negra relinchar, como se pedisse atenção e mandasse esquecer o homem. "Nuvem... Obrigada pela companhia." E, sorrindo, afagou o pescoço dele.

Sem perceber, acabou dormindo ali, recostada no seu cavalo.

**xxxxx**

Inuyasha levantou antes de o sol aparecer. Mal conseguira dormir e já estava calçando as botas negras novamente. Saiu da casa e percorreu o caminho para o estábulo, com o estômago roncando. Abriu a boca para chamar o cavalo, mas quando viu quem estava ali, calou-se instantaneamente.

_Não acredito que ela dormiu aqui..._ Riu e, sem fazer barulho, caminhou até a mulher. Pensou mais um pouco e decidiu pegá-la no colo. Quando se abaixou perto dela, o cavalo negro acordou e mordeu-lhe a manga da blusa. Inuyasha olhou surpreso da manga para o cavalo. _Então ela tem um aliado sempre junto, em?..._

"Acalme-se... Não vou machucá-la..." sussurrou para o cavalo, encarando-o.

Como se o cavalo entendesse o que foi dito, soltou Inuyasha e permitiu que ele levasse Escarlate para dentro da casa.

_Ela dorme feito pedra... Ou finge que dorme só para ficar perto de mim... _Sorriu com a segunda possibilidade. Colocou-a delicadamente na cama e se endireitou para olhá-la dormir. _Linda. Parece o oposto do que é chamada. E ainda assim, exala uma sensualidade fora do comum... Acho que é essa roupa meio masculina que mostra o corpo que ela tem. Onde já se viu mulher civilizada usar calças?... Mas que eu gostei, gostei._ Um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios enquanto se abaixava. Beijou os lábios dela levemente e saiu porta afora.

Quando ela não escutou mais passos, abriu os olhos. Levou a mão à boca e sorriu... _Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas realmente estou adorando isso... E, no fim, ele tem um bom caráter. Não tentou me atacar. Será que ele vale a pena?..._

Perdida em pensamentos, não percebeu que ele estava observando-a pela janela. _Feh... Acertei. Tenho chances então..._ E saiu cavalgando, cheio de si.

**xxxxx**

Sango estava montada em seu cavalo malhado quando o viu sair da casa da amiga. Sorriu... _Ela já tem mais um pretendente. Aliás, falando em pretendente..._ A mulher desviou os olhos para a cidade ao longe. Encontrou o Saloon e se lembrou _**dele**_. _Sei que ela me mandou falar com ele. Mas se eu entrar na cidade, posso ser morta. Parece que ela se esquece esse detalhe que cerca minha tribo... _Revirou os olhos.

Como Apache, ela furtava e lutava contra 'os homens brancos'. Mesmo sendo branca, sua alma era Apache. E por assim ser, é caçada como tal.Viver um romance com um homem como Miroku seria uma tempestade para todos. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de brigar com a tribo por causa de um romance bobo...

Suspirou. Surgira um problema com a tribo dos Hopi. Eram vizinhos dos Apaches há gerações... Mas agora, com a chegada da praga branca, começaram a criar dificuldades. Sango entendia. Estavam perdendo terras para os intrusos e, como os Apaches ainda tinham muitas, eles começaram a brigar.

"Vamos, Mancha. Temos que falar com o líder Hopi..." segurou a crina do cavalo, ordenando o movimento.

Os Hopis eram uma tribo agricultora. Ela sabia que se realmente entrassem em guerra, iriam sofrer muito. Os Apaches, sua família, eram guerreiros natos. Sabiam lutar e matar... Ela tinha que evitar brigas de qualquer jeito.

Mancha, seu cavalo, voou pelo deserto. Ela sentia o vento morno deslizar pelos cabelos, a areia quente só lhe dava mais impulso a continuar. Por menos de um momento fechou os olhos e sentiu a liberdade brincar com suas sensações. Mas, assim que chegou nos limites dos vizinhos, seu rosto se fechou em traços sérios, indiscutíveis.

Foi até o início das tendas, onde desmontou e caminhou até aquela que reconhecia ser a do chefe. Respirou fundo e entrou. Já estava sendo esperada.

"Então você é a famosa filha do Lobo... Sango, creio." um homem a fitou. Ela o conhecia através dos relatos do pai. Assumiu o poder assim que o pai faleceu e não era como ele. Manipulável, estava criando problemas até para a própria tribo. Lobo alertou a filha para uma emboscada, mas Sango ignorou essa possibilidade. Criar guerra com os Apaches seria um dano irreparável para os Hopi...

"Sou sim. Creio que seja o Chefe Tom." respondeu, no mesmo tom de voz sério.

"Sim, Tom Bacya, membro do alto Clã do Urso." sorriu, lisonjeado "Mas sente-se, Sango. Precisamos conversar".

Sango assentiu levemente e se sentou em uma cadeira esculpida, de frente ao chefe e de costas à entrada da tenda.

"Vou direto ao assunto. Queremos metade da terra que os Apaches ocupam." e olhou-a, mandão.

"...metade?! O senhor realmente percebe o que está falando?" não conseguiu evitar o tom de incredulidade na voz. Como assim ele queria algo tão absurdo desse jeito?

"Óbvio que sei. E não volto atrás. Se negarem, será guerra até o último sobrevivente." o tom ameaçador fez Sango refletir. Ele sabia da reputação de guerreiros dos Apaches. Tinha que ter algo para apoiá-lo.

"O senhor sabe que somos imbatíveis na arte de guerrear. Tem certeza de que deseja isso?..." suspirou.

"Absoluta. Ele irá me ajudar." e, como se estivesse ali desde sempre, um homem apareceu das sombras.

Sango olhou e arregalou os olhos. Óbvio que sabia quem era. O dono da mansão, o forasteiro rico e nojento que invadira o vilarejo...

"Naraku?!..."

**xxxxx**

Bufou, irritado. Olhou para as esporas lustradas, tentando fazer os pensamentos vagarem para longe dela. Kouga já não agüentava saber que não estava conseguindo fazer seu trabalho. _Uma mulher! Uma maldita mulher de calças!..._ Não estava conseguindo admitir tantas baixas, tantas derrotas para um ser com seios. Que xerife ele era?!

"Um xerife apaixonado por uma ladra..." fechou os olhos, tentando negar a verdade pela milionésima vez.

Levantou da cadeira, abruptamente. Como conviver com isso?! Por mais que ele a caçasse, intimasse a comparecer na delegacia, não conseguia tratá-la como um bandido cruel. Por que ela simplesmente não era um. Ele sabia que ela era a única capaz de enfrentar os poderosos do pequeno vilarejo. Kouga não poderia fazer nada... Ou colocariam um xerife ainda mais corrompido, que faria mal às pessoas inocentes.

"Odeio isso... Sempre o mais forte, sempre." seus olhos percorreram seu escritório simples. Nada interessante para fazer...

Tomando uma decisão, saiu dali. Montou no cavalo e foi até o Saloon. Encontrou-o fechado, com Miroku sentado à porta.

"Resolveu não trabalhar hoje?" perguntou, curioso.

"Não estou afim de embebedar mágoas alheias hoje." ouviu uma resposta seca do homem.

Kouga desviou o olhar, mas continuou ali. Miroku era um homem problemático, que nunca dera certo com ele. O xerife tinha certeza de que ele era amigo da Demônio, Escarlate... Mas nunca conseguiu provar. O dono do saloon alegava que atendia qualquer pessoa que desejasse ser cliente, sendo ou não um ladrão procurado.

Olhou o xerife esnobe. Miroku não agüentava aquele homem. Sabia que ele era um cara justo... Mas ficar perseguindo a Escarlate já era demais. Sabia que ele tinha uma paixão pela mulher e isso o irritava ainda mais. Ela era como uma irmã mais velha para ele e, com certeza, aquele cara não iria merecê-la nunca. Servo dos mais fortes... Pff...

Os dois homens estavam alheios ao que iria acontecer dali em diante. Se soubessem, talvez teriam ido embora daquele lugar ou se armado mais cedo... Mas certamente o que estava para acontecer mudaria a vida daquele povoado para sempre.

**xxxxx**

_E finalmente postei o terceiro capítulo. Sim, peço mil perdões pela demora cruel. Mas adaptar-me à Universidade foi bem pesado no início. Agora estou com folga suficiente para escrever e terminar esta fanfic._

_Sim, faltam uns 2 ou 3 capítulos para seu final. Não irei escrever algo muito extenso. Prefiro escrever mais de uma fanfic do que enrolar em uma apenas._

_Aliás, outra que irei continuar assim que possível é Entre Ladrões, não se preocupem._

_Quanto às reviews... Bem, pelo que li está proibido o comentário de reviews na própria fanfic. Alguma sugestão de como responder? _**_x_**_sem graça**x**_

_Bem, o chocolate vai para a **Tifa** e **andreia**. Agradeço imensamente. Aliás, só voltei a escrever mesmo depois do comentário da **andreia**. Depois de tanto tempo sem postar, descobri que ainda há pessoas que lêem. Obrigada!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Sango olhou estupefata. Não esperava que os Hopi se unissem com aquele nojento branco, homem vil que não sabia diferenciar o sadismo da vida.

"O senhor?!..." olhou para o Chefe, arregalando os olhos "O senhor pretende mesmo se aliar a ele?! O que vai ganhar com isso? O que ELE vai ganhar com isso?!!"

O Chefe olhou-a, sorridente. Mas nada de feliz havia naquele sorriso. Sango finalmente percebeu o quanto aquele homem havia se tornado ganacioso. Ele se levantou e passou a caminhar calmamente ao redor da cadeira da mulher.

"Naraku vai nos dar os espólios de guerra, as terras dos Apaches. Ele vai ganhar metade do que produzirmos... Escarlate... e você." E sem dar tempo para Sango pensar no que havia escutado, o Chefe segurou-lhe os braços, imobilizando-a.

Sango tentou lutar. Estava presa na cadeira. Mexeu-se, mas parecia que o homem era feito de pedra. O aperto nos braços estava ficando dolorido. Irritada, ela tentou vê-lo, mas como ele estava atrás dela, nada viu. Lentamente Naraku entrou em seu campo de visão. O sorriso nojento dele, seu olhar provocativo... Ela sentiu um arrepio ao retribuir-lhe a olhadela.

"O que você quer comigo?!" ela rosnou, tentando se soltar, em vão.

"Minha querida..." ele sorriu, diabólico "Além de você ser amiga e 'irmã' de Escarlate, você daria uma ótima dançarina e mulher de cabaré." Ele ampliou o sorriso e aproximou-se lentamente. Esticou o braço e acariciou a bochecha dela com as pontas dos dedos gelados.

"Chefe Tom!!!... Vai mesmo deixar que ele faça isso comigo?!" Sango estava começando a ficar assustada. Sabia o que era um cabaré... E a idéia a fez estremecer.

"Não tenho nada com isso." a voz do homem estava seca, fria. Sentiu-o amarrar-lhe os pulsos atrás das costas. O nó foi tão apertado que sentiu as mãos formigarem.

"Você nunca teve uma filha?..." ela começou a gritar. Naraku rosnou e lhe esbofeteou, calando-a.

"Não. E não terei." Chefe Tom a fez ficar de pé. O aperto no braço que lhe segurava e o tapa que acabara de levar de Naraku a deixaram sem reação. Sem se dar conta, seus pés foram amarrados e sua faca tirada de sua cintura. Naraku sussurrou algo, terminando a conversa com o Chefe. Bruto, pegou Sango pela cintura e a jogou sobre o ombro. Sango gritou, mas foi esbofeteada novamente.

"Vai se arrepender, Chefe Tom..." Sango sussurrou, sentindo os lábios molharem com o sangue que brotou com a violência.

"Assim que o cabaré abrir, vou lá te ver, Sango." o sorriso nojento dele revirou o estômago da moça.

Ela precisava se salvar, salvar a tribo. Saíram da tenda do chefe e caminharam para um cavalo negro. Sango viu o Macha meio distante, as orelhas mostrando atenção, olhando para ela.

"Mancha!!! Ache Escarlate!!! Avise-a!!!!" gritou, usando toda a sua força.

O cavalo relinchou e correu, deserto afora. Sango levou mais uma esbofeteada e gemeu de dor.

"Sua mulher estúpida!" Naraku rosnou, jogando-a sobre o cavalo. Subiu e saiu cavalgando. Logo logo teria a outra para si...

** xxxxx**

Mancha galopou pelo aridez e sol quente. Sabia aonde ir e sabia que iria achá-la. Entendia o perigo de Sango, conseguiu sentir o cheiro e os gritos foram exatos para ele. Ele estava agitado e a pressa o fez chegar horas antes no lugar que desejava.

Trotou ao redor da casa e entrou no estábulo. Reconheceu Nuvem e relinchou, chamando-o. O cavalo acordou e olhou para Mancha. Naquela olhadela compreendeu tudo. Levantou-se e trotou junto do amigo cavalo até a porta. Nuvem colocou a cabeça dentro da janela e relinchou para acordar espreguiçou-se e se sentou na cama. Olhou seu cavalo, que relinchava com a cabeça dentro da sala-quarto.

"O que houve, Nuvem?..." bocejou e tentou arrumar o cabelo meio bagunçado.

Viu-o balançar a cabeça e relinchar mais uma vez. Suas patas bateram na terra, impacientes. Escarlate ficou de pé e caminhou, porta afora. Viu Mancha ali e se alarmou. Sango nunca deixava ele solto assim... Só poderia significar encrenca.

"O que será que Sango aprontou?" resmungou e montou no Nuvem "Vamos para os Apaches, amigo..."

E o fez correr, seguido pelo cavalo de Sango. Ela começou a ter um pressentimento ruim e não se sentiu nada confortável...

** xxxxx**

Inuyasha estava conversando com Miroku e Kouga na porta do Saloon quando os três viram Escarlate correr pelo deserto. Ela parecia um ponto de sangue levantando poeira e correndo por algo além da vida.

"O que será que ela vai fazer?..." Inuyasha perguntou baixo, mais para si do que para que eles ouvissem.

"No mínimo, roubar mais alguém..." _...e como eu queria que ela me roubasse e me levasse com ela... _Kouga completou pensando, esperançoso.

Miroku sorriu triste para o ponto vermelho. Mas reparou que ela era seguida por um cavalo... E era o cavalo de Sango! Ele o vira tantas e tantas vezes, ao longe. Realmente desejou saber o que estava acontecendo... Apertou as têmporas, desconsolado. Escarlate iria avisá-lo mais tarde, sabia que iria...

Os três homens ficaram ali, assistindo ela desaparecer ao longe. Sabiam que mais a oeste, para onde ela ia, estava a tribo dos Apaches. Mesmo querendo, não ousaram seguí-la. Morte na certa...

** xxxxx**

Escarlate cavalgou, sentindo o desespero começar a renascer nela. Conhecia aquele sentimento e o repudiava. Não iria ficar impotente mais uma vez na vida. Já bastava seu passado. Seu futuro seria diferente...

Reconheceu as pedras e a vegetação. Estava perto da tribo. E finalmente viu o aglomerado de pessoas. Todos atarefados, cuidando de animais, plantando, afiando armas, fazendo roupas com o couro... Uma vida fácil e pacata. Ela não entendeu, pensou que estavam em guerra... Mancha não iria até ela assim.

Cavalgou até perto da tenda do chefe e pulou de Nuvem. Entrou na tenda, interrompendo uma reunião dos clãs.

"Lobo!!!" Escarlate chamou, séria e aflita. Ela se deu ao direito de lhe mostrar seu desespero. Era seu pai adotivo...

"Querida! O que houve?! Sabe que não pode entrar assim..." ele tentou brigar, mas foi interrompido.

"Sango! Cadê Sango?!!"

"Ela foi conversar com o Chefe Tom, dos Hopi..." Lobo franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Mancha voltou sem ela. O cavalo está desesperado!" apontou para fora da tenda, olhando o Chefe e pai se levantar da roda, desnorteado.

"...Pelos deuses! Isso não é nada bom!" olhou para os chefes de clã da sua tribo "Preparem-se. Vem guerra pela frente." e saiu da tenda, puxando Escarlate pelo pulso. Caminharam até saírem da tribo.

"Lobo?..." Escarlate o olhou. Nunca havia visto o homem tão transtornado, tão...abatido.

"Eu disse a ela para ir. Eu disse para ser uma líder decente e resolver isso. Por favor, minha querida... Encontre-a, salve minha filha. Só quero que ela seja feliz... Se ela quer viver com você no meio dos brancos, eu permito. Mas salve-a..." ele sussurrou, as lágrimas marejando os olhos escuros.

"E a guerra?..." ela o olhou séria, aguentando ver os olhos doloridos.

"Amanhã, ao nascer do sol. Ache-a antes disso, por favor... Se ela morrer...." ele não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Escarlate suspirou. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Abraçou o Chefe e pai e voltou a montar no seu cavalo. Deixou Mancha com ele e partiu, direto para a cidade. Precisaria avisar os habitantes... E arranjar ajuda.

Fechou os olhos enquanto cavalgava. Relembrou-se de um passado distante, escuro e cruel...

_A menininha caminhava alegre através dos campos verdes. Estava voltando para casa, depois de ter ido até o lago para brincar. Morava em uma campina, na casa mais afastada da vila. Ela tinha apenas os pais, dois agricultores felizes. Viver com eles era sorrir a cada dia._

_Caminhou pela relva até chegar pelos fundos, em casa. Ouviu uma garrafa quebrar e gritos. Assustada, abaixou-se e espiou pela janela. Viu seu pai encostado na parede, sentado no chão. Ele estava de olhos fechados e o rosto cheio de sangue. No meio da testa, um furo feito por uma bala.  
Sua mãe... Foi torturada e logo morreu com um tiro no meio da testa, como o pai. A menina assistiu aquilo, chocada. Viu os agressores irem embora, impunes._

_Entrou no quarto. Pegou suas coisas, fez uma trouxa e saiu andando pela campina. Seu rosto estava submerso em lágrimas. A menina então, percorreu cidades, dizendo que estava com a mãe e que ia só comer e dormir enquanto ela voltava. Aprendeu a usar armas, aprendeu a se defender. Passou a ter ódio dos homens e ainda mais rancor dos bandidos. Tornou-se uma para descobrir tudo sobre eles... Até que chegou aos Apaches._

_Foi até o Chefe e se apresentou como Escarlate. Havia esquecido seu nome assim que saíra daquela casa na campina. Tudo o que vira ali fora sangue escarlate. E tomara aquilo como nome. O Chefe sorriu triste e a tornou um membro de sua tribo, terminando a tarefa de criá-la. Ali, estava com 15 anos. Aprendeu a lutar decentemente, cuidar de cavalos e falar sua língua. Finalmente, estava mais feliz..._

Escarlate reabriu os olhos. Seu passado apagara os rostos dos homens. A vingança não a impulsionava, mas sim a justiça. Ela não queria que mais ninguém passasse pelo que ela viu. E lutaria por isso...

** xxxxx**

O primeiro a vê-la foi Inuyasha. Ele se levantou da cadeira na frente do Saloon e a esperou. Parando ao lado dele, Escarlate desceu do Nuvem Negra e olhou para os homens.

"Não tenho muito tempo. Vai haver uma guerra entre Apaches e os Hopi. E a cidade está no meio dessa guerra..." ela falou, séria, calando a boca de Kouga. Ele pensara em dar uma ordem de prisão a ela, mas resolveu que não era o momento. "...E Sango foi raptada." Escarlate olhou Miroku.

Miroku arregalou os olhos. Levantou-se e segurou Escarlate pelos ombros para olhá-la nos olhos. Fitou toda aquela escuridão fria e soube que ela falava a verdade. Sentiu-a colocar a mão em sua bochecha.

"Vou resgatá-la." ela disse. Sua voz estava decidida e séria. Sem um único tom de sorriso ou alegria. Inuyasha sentiu ciúmes pelo contato entre eles, Kouga então...

"Vou com você." Miroku escolheu, decidido. Escarlate suspirou.

"Não vou te impedir. Mas não vou te salvar se for preciso. Você está por conta própria." ela sussurrou. Mas o silêncio era tanto que podiam escutar o portão da mansão abrir.

Escarlate franziu o cenho e olhou para a mansão. Ao longe, viu o cavalo negro entrar. E, montado nele, estava Naraku.... e a boca, esquecendo-se de que estava ao lado de três homens. Miroku percebeu o olhar atônito e se virou para ver. Um longo rosnado saiu de sua boca, seus olhos só mostraram ódio. Soltou Escarlate e começou a andar furioso até a mansão.

"Calma...." Escarlate lhe segurou o pulso "Vamos morrer se chegarmos perto..."

"Eu estou pouco me importando! A Sango!!!" Miroku urrou, se soltando da mão feminina.

"Eu sei! Acalme-se, homem! Tenho um plano!" Escarlate sussurrou.

Sabia o que aquilo significava. Sango fora até os Hopi, mas quem a pegou foi Naraku. Só podia haver uma aliança entre a tribo e aquele sádico.

"Naraku se uniu à tribo Hopi... Vão lutar com armas de fogo. Os Apaches não vão sobreviver." Escarlate puxou Miroku, para olhar em seus olhos.

Inuyasha estava tentando acompanhar a conversa. Então aquele Miroku era apaixonado por uma índia? Segurou o riso. Só num fim de mundo feito aquele poderia existir tanta bagunça amorosa... E claro, ele não estava longe disso. _Uma bandida sem nome conhecido, sedutora e de calças. Como a vida é engraçada...._ Sorriu, olhando as feições de Escarlate.

Ela estava preocupada. Parecia... Pedir proteção, carinho. Ele não soube se isso era apenas sua vontade ou se realmente ela estava passando esse sentimento. Tentou ignorar as batidas rápidas do coração e prestar atenção no que ela falava.

"...Naraku tem uma mansão bem protegida..." ela dizia, tentando explicar a Miroku.

_Ahn?! Naraku?..._

"Perdão, mas você disse Naraku?!" Inuyasha arregalou os olhos, interrompendo a conversa.

"Disse..." Escarlate o olhou, impaciente.

_Deus... Então foi para cá que ele fugiu com Kikyou._ Sentiu o coração acelerar ao lembrar dela e de suas carícias. _Mas eu não posso me deixar enganar mais uma vez. Ela não presta, ela jogou tudo o que eu sentia por ela no lixo. E riu de mim..._

Voltou a se focar na mulher a sua frente. Ela o encarava, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Sentiu-se nu, um livro aberto... Mas o arrepio quente que percorreu-lhe o corpo ao encará-la foi muito mais do que ele já sentira na vida. Sem pensar, avançou e abraçou-a, prendendo-a contra seu corpo.

"Homem!" Ela brigou, surpresa.

"Vamos resgatar sua amiga. Sua tribo vai sobreviver... Eu vou te ajudar, eu vou te proteger..." ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo o doce perfume de sua pele.

Escarlate estremeceu. Parecia que todo seu nojo de homens, todo o seu... medo havia desaparecido com a chegada desse forasteiro. Ele a compreendia, podia ver que ela era uma mulher medrosa por dentro daquela máscara de intocável. Ao olhá-lo, viu toda a dor de uma vida, de um passado do qual ele fugira. Mas viu também um brilho, um sorriso nos olhos. Não entendeu como poderia sentir tanto por alguém que mal conhecia...

Deslizou as mãos até a nuca de Inuyasha e o afastou lentamente, soltando-se dele.

"Obrigada..." deu um meio sorriso e voltou a falar com Miroku, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Inuyasha suspirou, ainda sentindo sua fragância e a pele macia de seu rosto. O xerife se mexeu, desconfortável, ao seu lado.

"Você... Está com... ela?" ele sussurrou para Inuyasha. O forasteiro pôde ouvir um pouco da dor naquele tom de voz. Sentiu pena do homem.

"Recomendo que procure outra bandida para amar, xerife." Inuyasha respondeu, o sorriso meio triunfante nos lábios. Apesar de se sentir um vitorioso, sabia que estava completamente apaixonado por ela. Um cão dócil e fiel.

Kouga suspirou. Nem tudo daria certo na vida...

"Miroku... Como conheceu a índia?" Inuyasha cortou a conversa sussurrante dos dois.

"Eu... a vi." ele sorriu, apaixonado "Ela estava esperando Escarlate no fim da vila. Sorriu como se tivesse o sol nos lábios. E desde então, só ela me interessa."

"Nunca se declarou para ela?" Inuyasha boquiabriu-se.

"Não. Nunca consegui chegar perto dela. A tribo não permite e ela não pode pisar na vila... Só sei sobre ela porque Escarlate me conta." seu sorriso diminuiu para um sorriso triste.

"Dará tudo certo, Miroku..." Escarlate sorriu, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do amigo. Inuyasha sorriu. Ainda havia muito amor verdadeiro por aí...

"Certo... Então faremos como você disse, Escarlate." Miroku estava sob controle e suspirou.

"Ótimo. A guerra vai acontecer amanhã, ao nascer do sol." ela disse e se virou para o xerife "Avise os habitantes da vila. Não quero ninguém desprotegido, Kouga."

"Nenhuma bandida me dá ordens... Mas todos estarão avisados." ele bufou "E depois disso, você estará presa"

"Tenha esperanças, homem..." ela sorriu e deslizou um dos dedos pelo queixo de Kouga, só para provocá-lo. Deu-lhe as costas e foi andando para a mansão de Naraku.

Kouga viu os três caminharem para aquele lugar. Sabia que não seria fácil para eles... Mas sorriu. Tudo era uma aventura com aquela mulher.

Deu as costas para eles e caminhou para as casas. Aquela seria uma longa noite...

** xxxxx**

_Olá! Zeus, faz tanto tempo desde o último capítulo. Peço desculpas pela demora excessiva, novamente. Problemas e mais problemas...  
Mas aqui está! O penúltimo capítulo! O último está quase pronto, não se preocupem. Queria agradecer a todos que me deixaram reviews, encorajando e pedindo o novo capítulo. Espero que várias perguntas tenham sido respondidas aqui..._

_Cuidem-se! E até o próximo!!_

_**Lua**_


	5. Chapter 5

Escarlate se abaixou atrás da mansão. Sabia que teriam que render os seguranças e entrarem sem soar o alarme de invasão, provavelmente gritos ou alguma corneta para avisar quem estivesse na casa. Sango correria um grande risco se eles fizessem qualquer coisa errada.

"Vamos conseguir, Escarlate." Inuyasha sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu, despreparada para tanto contato. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? De onde tinha tirado tanta intimidade?!

Piscou rapidamente e se concentrou nos pistoleiros de Naraku, que rondavam o lugar. Era mais importante percebê-los do que ficar irritada com aquele cachorro sem dono. Precisaria ignorar aqueles olhos violetas brilhantes, aquela pele cheirosa e macia, aqueles lábios deliciosos que já provara, aquele corpo masculino e quente... Respirou fundo, quase implorando para ficar sozinha.

"Vamos, por favor. Não aguento esperar mais!" Miroku resmungou ao lado deles. Escarlate agradeceu por essa intervenção e se posicionou com mais calma. Assentiu para o amigo e começou a preparar a pistola. Os três estavam armados com rifles, pistolas e facas. No momento, todos carregavam as pistolas, preparadas e cheias de balas. Miroku estava impaciente, Escarlate estava preocupada e Inuyasha, vidrado. Não conseguia desviar o olhar dela...

Escarlate jogou uma pedrinha no meio dos pistoleiros. Eram 4. E completamente burros. Aquela pedra tomou a atenção deles e, como peixes pegos pelo anzol, andaram até os três que estavam de tocaia. Mal conseguiram ver quando foram atacados e, como os 3 previram, não emitiram som para avisar Naraku. As gargantas haviam sido cortadas num piscar de olhos. Apenas sinalizando, concordaram em correr abaixados até uma das janelas que mostrava um aposento iluminado.

Tomando cuidado com o barulho, espiaram. Viram Naraku andando de um lado para o outro e Sango amarrada à cadeira. Ela estava amordaçada e o olhava com ódio. Descontrolado, Miroku se levantou e berrou para Naraku, quebrando a janela. Escarlate e Inuyasha não tiveram tempo de impedí-lo, apenas olharam o homem esbravejar, surpresos.

Tudo aconteceu em poucos segundos. Num instante Miroku estava dentro da sala. No outro, estava imobilizado embaixo do joelho de Naraku, que apontava uma pistola para a testa de Sango.

"Escarlate!! Saia daí ou atiro nela! Apareça!" ouviu-o berrar para a janela. Sem outra escolha, a mulher entrou no aposento e encarou Naraku. Ele sorria, diabólico. Entraram mais capangas atrás dele. Amarraram Miroku e tomaram as armas de Escarlate, amarrando seus pulsos logo depois.

"Há tempos espero por isso..." continuou Naraku, sabendo que estava em vantagem. Ele brincava com a arma ao redor do pescoço de Sango, irritando Miroku. Escarlate estava silenciosa, tentando ouvir se Inuyasha ainda estava ali ou se estava escondido em outro canto. "Não vai nem tentar resistir, bandida?! Você, que já me roubou inúmeras vezes, que já me deixou mais do que irado, que já me prejudicou... Não vai fazer nada?"

"O bandido aqui é você, Naraku. Um homem vil, inescrupuloso e babaca... Precisa mesmo que eu jogue isso na sua cara?" Escarlate sussurrou, encarando-o enquanto falava em um tom de deboche. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas era a única forma de se livrar daquela situação.

"Saiam!" Naraku ordenou para os capangas, que o obedeceram prontamente. Irritado, o homem se aproximou de Escarlate e agarrou seus cabelos. "Como ousa, mulher?! Você usa calças! É velha, não é casada e ainda insulta o homem mais poderoso da região! Sabe o que acho?... Acho que você merece ser punida!" Ele sorriu grotescamente, a arma deslizando pela bochecha da mulher.

"Largue ela, Naraku!" Miroku berrou do outro lado da sala.

"Cale a boca, nojento. Vai presenciar como se manda em uma mulher!" Naraku riu diabólico, olhando esfomeado o corpo de Escarlate.

"Solte-a, Naraku." Inuyasha bateu na cabeça de Naraku com um dos castiçais que estavam na sala. O homem caiu no chão e sua pistola voou para longe.

"...o quê...?" Naraku estava zonzo, tentando reconhecer Inuyasha. "Você?!"

"Sim, eu. Babaca estúpido!" Inuyasha o chutou nos rins. "Como ousou pensar em fazer uma coisa tão perversa com ela?! Seu nojento!!!" E chutou mais uma vez, enquanto o outro rugia de dor. Um golpe mais forte na nuca fez com que Naraku ficasse desacordado.

"Inuyasha!" Escarlate só teve tempo de gritar. Ela viu a mulher se aproximar sorrateira, pegar a pistola de Naraku e a apontar para o cowboy. O tiro o acertou no ombro direito, fazendo-o balançar e gemer. Olhou Naraku caído, meio desacordado e se virou para encarar o agressor.

"Kikyou?..." sua voz saiu sussurrante, sua mão que apontava a pistola para ela tremeu assim como os olhos violetas.

"Olá, querido. Quanto tempo, não?" Ela sorria, cruel. A arma estava apontada para o peito de Inuyasha.

"Vocês... Se conhecem?..." Escarlate, no meio da sala, olhava de um para o outro, estupefata.

"Posso dizer que ele foi um... fã, amante, amigo e cachorro meu. Tempos atrás." Ela sorria de forma cruel, a pistola firmemente apontada para o coração que batia dolorosamente.

"Vadia. Entreguei-lhe meu amor, minha vida, meu futuro... E você riu na minha cara e jogou tudo fora por dinheiro! Por esse miserável!" Inuyasha rugiu, tentando avançar para cima dela.

"Não não, fique no lugar. Não tenho medo de matar." ela encarava os olhos violetas friamente "Você foi um estúpido ao manter tal sentimento por mim. Eu nunca te correspondi. Foi sempre um amor unilateral, meloso, fraco e inútil. Você é um pobre, Inuyasha. E queria ter uma família comigo! Ah, por favor! Cresça!"

Inuyasha nada mais disse. Sentia a dor no ombro pulsar com as batidas do coração que, aliás, doía por si só. Como ele fora tão cego a ponto de se apaixonar por... aquilo?! Ele olhou a mulher a sua frente. Os cabelos lisos, ensebados de tanto creme para deixá-los assim, as roupas que nada escondiam. O vestido curto, decotado, ombros de fora e as pernas à mostra... Como?! Os olhos frios que nada mostravam além da cobiça. Lábios vermelhos nojentos, corpo repugnante. Como, por Deus?!!

Ele olhou para Escarlate. Era impossível não compará-las... Os olhos preocupados, a boca macia e deliciosa, vermelha como o nome. O corpo! Pele suave, gostosa. Cabelos sedosos... Por que não a conhecera antes?! Antes daquela megera de personalidade e aparência tão distinta dessa mulher de calças?

"O que tanto olha para essa bandida irritante?" Kikyou o chamou para a realidade. Ela conseguira ficar ainda mais feia com aquele olhar de repugnância "Ela é sua nova mulher da vida?"

"Então você é realmente uma mulher da vida, Kikyou? Não fico surpresa. Não me parecia nada mais elevado do que isso." Escarlate debochou, soltando um sorrisinho.

"Realmente quer vê-lo morrer, não é mesmo?" a voz saiu metálica, de tão fria "Mas antes vou tirar algo dele que realmente não vai fazer falta. É insignificante." e a pistola foi apontada para as partes íntimas de Inuyasha.

Ele rosnou, gritou. Escarlate aproveitou o momento para correr e chutar o braço da megera. Porém ela conseguiu atirar e acertar Inuyasha, mais uma vez. Desequilibrada, deixou a pistola cair e levou mais pontapés e chutes. Acabou caindo inconsciente, perto de Naraku.

"Inuyasha?! Você está bem?!! Ficou sem o inuyashazinho?" Miroku gritou, tentando se desamarrar.

"Argh... Isso é um apelido?! Mas não, ele tá inteiro. Minha coxa que sofreu danos." Inuyasha gemeu, levando a mão no ferimento que despejava sangue.

"Você está virando uma peneira. Escarlate, me desamarre logo e vamos embora. Ele precisa de cuidados ou vai ficar sem sangue." Sango, que estava calada até agora, chamou.

Assentindo, Escarlate correu até a cadeira. Com muito custo, já que tinha os pulsos amarrados, conseguiu soltar as mãos de Sango. Usando uma das facas que trouxeram, Sango cortou as amarras de ambas e correu para ajudar Miroku.

Ela chegou perto, ficando meio sem-graça. Como iria olhá-lo? O que faria se ele a chamasse? Sango ignorou a timidez e o medo e cortou as amarras que prendiam-no. Não percebeu o olhar de devoção que Miroku lhe lançava, ou o sorriso apaixonado que ele dera. Ambos levantaram, permitindo que os olhares se encontrassem.

"Você está bem? Não te machucaram?" Ele sussurrou preocupado, enquanto procurava por sinal de ferimentos visíveis.

"Estou bem. Precisamos ir... Inuyasha precisa de cuidados já." Sango sussurrou de volta, desviando o olhar daqueles olhos profundos e expressivos.

Sem forçar nada, Miroku assentiu. Virou-se para conversar com os dois e assustou-se. Kikyou estava levantando com uma pistola em punho, pronta para atirar nas costas de Escarlate. Sem pensar, Miroku pegou uma faca e arremessou contra Kikyou. Ela gritou de dor e caiu, arfando.

"O que foi isso?!" Escarlate se virou, assustada. Com Inuyasha apoiado nos seus braços, viu Kikyou atrás de si com uma faca cravada nas costas. Olhou Miroku e compreendeu. "Obrigada"

Ajudou Inuyasha a se levantar. Com ele apoiado em seu ombro, mantiveram-se em pé enquanto Miroku amarrava Naraku.

"Empreste-me a pistola." Inuyasha pediu a Escarlate.

Sem questionar, ela entregou-lhe a pistola que havia pego enquanto o ajudava. Viu os olhos violetas virarem para a direção de Kikyou e não impediu quando ele armou o gatilho. Logo depois do estampido do tiro, a mulher que agonizava aquietou-se.

Inuyasha não sentiu culpa ou remorso. Ela já estava morta há muito tempo e toda aquela agonia precisava ser extinguida. Devolveu a arma para Escarlate e respirou fundo. Aquele doce cheiro que vinha dela estava tão presente... E pensar que ele estava praticamente abraçado a ela e com seu consentimento! Escondeu o sorriso e piorou a cara de dor. _Mulheres sempre têm pena..._

"Vamos." Escarlate o puxou, bruscamente, em direção à porta.

"Argh! Estou ferido, mulher!" rosnou o homem, mancando.

"Seja homem e pare de reclamar!" ela retrucou, ditando os passos._ Mulheres sentem pena... Mas ela não é uma mulher. É o diabo em pessoa... e carne... _Inuyasha sorriu com o pensamento.

Miroku e Sango se uniram para arrastar Naraku, logo atrás da dupla. Ambos sentiam a presença um do outro com excessiva percepção, deixando-os tímidos e calados. Ás vezes um lançava olhar sobre o outro, para logo desviarem, envergonhados.

Passaram pelo resto dos capangas. Ninguém reagiu. Não tinham mais patrão, não tinham chefe. Para quê lutar se ele já fora derrotado? Assistiram calados os 4 saírem vitoriosos carregando o homem cruel que haviam adotado como chefe.

Assim que os cinco saíram da mansão, perceberam que o sol já estava nascendo e, ali no meio da cidade, dois homens montados em seus cavalos se olhavam. A diferença entre ambos era tão perceptível que parecia gritar. De um lado, Lobo. Sentado em seu cavalo, parecia imponente. Ambos, animal e homem, eram músculos, força e coragem por inteiro. Já o outro, Chefe Tom, parecia miserável perto da magnitude do Apache. Não foram criados com a luta, com seus espíritos. A guerra seria injusta, seria uma chacina.

"Pai!" Sango gritou, largando Naraku desmaiado com Miroku.

O chefe dos Apaches olhou surpreso para o lado direito e lá viu a filha vir correndo. O turbilhão de emoções em seus olhos foi indescritível. Por fim, sorriu o sorriso que todos os pais dão quando percebem o quanto o filho cresceu e como sentia saudades dele.

"Pai... Estou bem! Derrotamos Naraku! O maldito está ali, desacordado." Sango apontou para trás, sem olhar. O pai lhe lançou um olhar de aprovação e ambos se viraram para falar com o Chefe Tom, dos Hopi.

Perceberam que o homem havia ficado branco. Contava com as armas de fogo de Naraku. Sozinho, não venceria nunca aquela guerra. Admitir a derrota era como cravar uma navalha em seu fígado... Mas sua covardia e medo de morrer eram maiores que a vergonha. Sem falar nada, deu as costas e mandou seus homens voltarem, morro acima. A guerra não iria acontecer.

Lobo de Areia, em todo o seu esplendor, desceu do cavalo e se curvou para os quatro, que já estavam juntos. Ouviram gritos dos guerreiros Apaches, saudando a valentia que tiveram. Sango e Escarlate não disseram nada, mas as lágrimas da nova Chefe eram mais que suficientes para agradecer.

Escarlate sorriu e, do jeito que pôde enquanto segurava Inuyasha, apertou o ombro de Sango enquanto ela recebia a pena de águia. Inuyasha não entendeu muito bem o que estava presenciando, mas parabenizou Sango quando ela se pôs de pé. Miroku olhava, sentindo a dor de um coração partido. Sabia que, quando ela se tornasse líder, não poderia nunca mais ter a chance de pertencer a ele, de se unir e construir uma família com um homem branco.

Como se percebesse a dor dele, virou-se para olhá-lo. Sango não falou nada, apenas o fitou com olhar decidido.

"Pai..." chamou, sem desviar os olhos do homem que amava.

"Eu sei, eu compreendo..." Lobo sussurrou, levantando-se "Vou para a aldeia. Sabe onde me achar... Chefe Sango" aproximou-se de Miroku e apertou-lhe o ante-braço, cumprimentando. Pegou Naraku desmaiado e jogou em cima do cavalo como um saco de arroz. Montou e saiu. Atrás dele foram os guerreiros. Paz, enfim.

"Eu vou cuidar de Inuyasha." informou Escarlate.

"Pode usar minha casa... Deve encontrar tudo o que precisa por lá." Miroku quebrou seu silêncio.

"Certo. E vocês... a minha." Escarlate deu um sorriso divertido e saiu andando com Inuyasha, deixando Sango vermelha como um tomate.

Ao ver que já estavam sozinhos, Miroku olhou para Sango. Não sabia como começar, o que falar, o que fazer... Ela o olhava de volta, na mesma situação.

"Eu..." ela tentou começar mas foi surpreendida pelo homem. Sentiu-se ser envolvida nos braços dele, percebeu uma das mãos em sua nuca e a outra espalmar-se nas costas. O calor, o coração rápido... Fechou os olhos e o abraçou de volta.

"Sei quais são os costumes. Eu me sinto destruído mas, ainda assim, fico contente por você ter conseguido o que desejava. Parabéns, nova Chefe." ouvir aquela voz quente sussurrar-lhe tão próxima, tão deliciosa...

Afastou-se e o olhou. Viu a surpresa e a incompreensão, depois a culpa.

"Perdão, eu fui impulsivo..." abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar do dela.

"Miroku." ouvir seu nome ser dito por uma voz tão macia o fez arrepiar e voltar a olhá-la "Não é isso..." e, aproximando-se com calma, ela pegou suas mãos. "Eu quero... Você quer casar comigo?"

Ele a olhou com a cabeça vazia. O choque foi tanto que mal conseguira assimilar o que havia ouvido. O coração parecia cavalgar o vento e dizia que ele ouvira certo. Frio na barriga e o arrepio pela espinha... MAS HEI! Como assim a mulher pediu em casamento?!!!

"Não não não!" Miroku falou, deixando-a com os olhos arregalados. Ajoelhou-se e, fazendo as vezes de homem, tomou suas mãos "Sango, aceita-se casar com este humilde barman?"

Sango gargalhou e o abraçou. O roçar dos lábios, um quase beijo, por pouco não a matou do coração. No bom sentido.

"Acho que vamos precisar apressar logo esse casamento..." Miroku sussurrou contra o pescoço claro e macio. Sango concordou completamente.

** xxxxx  
**

Inuyasha segurava para não reclamar. Sentia-se zonzo e o ombro fisgava juntamente com a perna, a cada passada daquela mulher. Entraram no Saloon vazio e foram para os fundos, a casa de Miroku. Como se já conhecesse o lugar, Escarlate conduziu ambos até a sala. Deixou Inuyasha sentar em um sofá gasto, mas macio. Amenizou uma pequena porção da dor, tomando cuidado para não encostar o ombro.

"Vou deixar você aqui e pegar o que for preciso. Tente ficar o mais confortável possível. Vou precisar tirar as balas..." e sem esperar resposta, saiu a procura do que precisava.

Inuyasha respirou fundo, se concentrando na mesa de centro. Talvez se não pensasse em mais nada, se não lembrasse da dor ou dela... Aliás, ainda sentia seu cheiro. Estava impregnado em sua roupa... Inspirou fundo e se deixou ficar embriagado com o delicioso perfume. Maçã, a doce tentação... E morango, desejo puro. Ela era uma combinação ardente que estava enlouquecendo-o aos poucos.

"Sonhando acordado?" ouviu a voz risonha dela se aproximar "É mais forte do que aparenta. Já vi homens chorarem por tão menos..." comentou, olhando o ferimento da perna. "Bom, vou começar pelo das costas então. Foi o primeiro e corre o risco de infeccionar mais rápido."

Ele viu a mulher se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Estava zonzo ainda para pensar ou falar qualquer coisa. Aceitou dar-lhe as costas e ficar sem camisa, rasgada e largada no chão.

"Argh, odeio ferimentos provocados por balas..." ouviu-a resmungar.

O que sentiu depois foi uma dor irritante. Mexeu-se e xingou.

"Inuyasha! Se não cooperar, não vou conseguir tirar isso!" ela cutucou uma das vértebras, enquanto esperava o homem aquietar-se.

"Certo, certo..." ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, tentando aguentar a dor.

Apesar de doer o suficiente, ela foi rápida. Logo já estava com o buraco costurado e com ataduras tampando o ferimento limpo.

"É só não fazer movimentos bruscos. Tem uma ótima recuperação, homem..." ela lhe sorriu, de pé. "Não parece tão bem... Tome" e entregou um copo com uma bebida verde claro.

Ele bebeu sem perguntar o que era.

"Limonada?! Pensei que fosse algo forte!..." riu, sentindo o gosto do limão e o alívio nas costas.

"Energia. Açúcar, sabe como é. Agora vamos para este..." ela se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Inuyasha e olhou o ferimento na coxa esquerda.

"Sabe... Essa é uma posição maravilhosa." Inuyasha sussurrou, cutucando-a. Porém, tentava controlar o corpo, para não deixar qualquer evidência. Sabia que, no fim, seria inútil tentar o controle...

"Sei que é. É fácil capar homens assim." Escarlate sorriu diabólica, erguendo uma faca e uma pinça. Ele engoliu em seco e passou a assistir calado.

Escarlate cortou a calça um pouco acima do ferimento, arrancando o resto e deixando-o com uma espécie de short curto. Viu-a enfiar a pinça e cutucar, atrás da bala. Era a parte mais dolorosa. Apertou as almofadas e esticou o pescoço para trás. Quem visse a cena, pensaria coisas.

"Tirei!" mostrou a bala, vitoriosa, presa no meio da pinça. Desinfectou o local e deu os pontos. Por fim, enfaixou com cuidado. Foi a parte mais difícil para ele... Sentir as mãos macias tão perto de um lugar muito sensível! Segurou-se e se segurou, mas acabou não conseguindo esconder seu desejo. Não soube se ela não viu algo tão evidente ou se optou por fingir cegueira, mas ela se levantou e guardou os objetos numa caixa que deixara na mesa.

"Prontinho, senhor." e respirando aliviada, se largou no sofá ao lado dele.

"Obrigado, Escarlate..." sussurrou, olhando a perna tão bem enfaixada.

"Está tão calado. O que houve? Foi aquela Kikyou?" ela o olhou, escondendo a preocupação e deixando que ele visse apenas a curiosidade em sua voz.

"É complicado. Eu percebi o quão cego fui... Como pude deixar me enganar com uma mulher como aquela?" a dor em sua voz era visível. Ele não conseguia olhar para ela, fitava apenas seu trabalho com o ferimento.

"Inuyasha, tinha família?" a pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Olhou para ela, sem compreender a linha de raciocínio.

"Meus pais morreram. Meu pai morreu na guerra e mamãe de tristeza. Eu tenho um irmão. Ele se casou com uma estrangeira chamada Rin e foi viajar o mundo em seu navio. Mercador. Nunca se importou muito comigo. Mas qual o porquê disso?" franziu o cenho.

"Solidão. Na solidão procuramos conforto em quem pode nos oferecer. Você só estava se sentindo só, Inuyasha. Não é cegueira, burrice ou qualquer outra coisa. É compreensível, aceitável e perdoável. Não se preocupe mais com isso. Passou, ela já está morta e você... muito VIVO" a última palavra saiu com um toque malandro, como se ela soubesse do que acontecia com os hormônios dele quando ela estava perto.

Ele sorriu com a indireta dela, mas ainda mais com suas palavras. Nunca tinha visto as coisas por esse lado... Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos e encontrou conforto e segurança. Sabia que podia confiar nela. E, naquele momento, sentiu o choque. Era ela. A mulher da sua vida, seu futuro, seu coração.

Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou-se sobre ela e a beijou. Não se importou com os ferimentos ou com a surpresa dela. Precisava sentir os lábios mais uma vez, o corpo quente e a respiração descompassada. Foi retribuído rapidamente, sentindo as mãos femininas nas costas nuas, arranhando-lhe levemente. Passou os beijos para o pescoço dela, arrepiado.

"Você vai se casar comigo, dona bandida de vermelho" sussurrou, dominado por todo aquele turbilhão de emoções. Sentiu-a puxar os cabelos da nuca para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Eu não sou muito fã de casamento... Mas eu topo manter esse contrato com você, parceiro" sorriu, deliciada.

Sem esperar mais nada, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e se levantou. Ignorou o latejar dos ferimentos e andou em direção a um quarto, que vira por uma porta entreaberta na sala.

"Homem! Vai piorar os ferimentos!" Escarlate esbravejou, segurando-se no pescoço dele para não cair.

"Ah, dessa noite não passa!" ele sussurrou, louco. Colocou-a na cama e deslizou para cima dela.

"Dia. Estamos no meio da manhã, bobo." ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, ignorando o olhar de desejo dele.

"E? Pouco me importo. Você não sai daqui hoje, mulher..." abriu um sorriso sexy, afundando o rosto no pescoço delicado. Sentiu a pele arrepiar sob seus lábios, enquanto inspirava aquele perfume que a pele exalava.

Escarlate não conseguiu evitar o arrepio prolongado ou o enlaçar de seus braços. O queria e o desejava... Respirou fundo quando sentiu as mãos masculinas tocar a pele sob a blusa, explorando. Viu-o desabotoá-la e sentiu-se corar com o olhar de devoção e desejo que ele lhe lançava. Retribuiu o beijo ardente enquanto perdia as calças e sentia as carícias ficarem mais íntimas. Iria enlouquecer feito ele. Ela sabia que ele seria seu único homem, sua vida...

Foi com ardor e paixão que ambos se uniram, esquecendo completamente do resto do mundo...

** xxxxx**

Kouga sentia-se derrotado. Tinha visto o decorrer da história através da janela da delegacia. Haviam pego Naraku, não haveria guerra... Mas o que mais o deixava irado... Ele sabia que havia perdido Escarlate para aquele cachorro. Estava nos olhos dela.

Andou, dando voltas pela sala. Sentia-se traído, acabado, desiludido...

"Xerife?" ouviu uma voz feminina chamar, puxando-o de seus devaneios.

Abriu a porta da delegacia e se deparou com uma linda ruiva de olhos verdes. Trajava um belo vestido comportado e tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

"Sou Ayume... Vim para morar nesta cidade, poderia me ajudar?"

E ele sorriu, vitorioso...

** xxxxx**

_  
...Essa foi a história de Escarlate. Não sei o que houve com Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku ou Kouga. Todos se perderam no tempo, viraram lendas e suposições das pessoas._

"_Mas vovó Kaede, Escarlate não tinha mesmo um nome? Não sabe mesmo o que houve com ela?"_

_Não, querida. Escarlate não tinha mais um nome e seu futuro tornou-se fato desconhecido. Só se sabe que era ao lado dele. Inuyasha._

_A senhora, que havia passado as últimas horas contando a história em uma mesa de bar para a netinha, sorriu e suspirou. Lendas..._

_Naquele mesmo instante um grupo se levantou de uma mesa e saiu bar afora. A última a sair, uma mulher de vermelho, lançou um sorriso para a menininha e se foi, tão silenciosa como chegara..._

**

* * *

**

_  
E aqui está! Finalmente, depois de quase um ano inteiro... Saloon está completa! Tanto tempo..._

_Queria agradecer a compreensão de vocês, todo o apoio e carinho. Espero que tenha sido uma leitura agradável._

_Devo terminar logo a outra fanfic, Entre Ladrões._

_Obrigada pela paciência!!  
Até a próxima!_

_  
__**Lua**_


End file.
